


i’m gonna stay right here until i die

by kawaiite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Choking, Confessions, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Porn, Realization of Feelings, Smut, University AU, of age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiite/pseuds/kawaiite
Summary: Alcohol mixed with boys struggling with their feelings is, in this case, a great thing.





	i’m gonna stay right here until i die

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written porn in so long... have mercy lol

With a raise of the team’s mugs, spilling and foaming over the rims, slinking down the sides and drenching their wrists, the warm bundle of already tipsy men yelled in excitement — in cheers — to their evening victory. Hinata sucked down as much as he could before he felt sick, wiping his lips clean. The immediate comfort of looseness and weightlessness sent him crashing against Kageyama, reaching a little to pull him by his neck into the crook of his elbow. 

The group, of which Hinata, in the heat of the moment repeatedly spewed his explicit love for, chatted amongst themselves, reliving the night in a great drunken stupor. A victory — a  _ victory.  _ It wasn’t necessarily something to get over-the-moon excited about, but it was a victory regardless. One step closer to each man’s final goal: to rise to the top. 

At the prestigious University Kageyama and Hinata collectively agreed on entering for their career purposes, both being offered scholarships, they had rediscovered what it meant to have a team. Not even just a team, but friends. When their high school team Karasuno conquered Nationals, the two boys merely freshmen, they then both knew what the bittersweet taste of victory was like. A trophy in their burning palms meant letting go — the gleaming, heavy medals around their necks held promise. The third-years walked to and from school for the last time, and what became a full gymnasium became a faded map. As time passed they mended the empty space with stronger, more meaningful handshakes, and as they themselves reached the finale of their senior year, the meaningful handshakes became, as the medals were, full of promise. The team held their last cheer, wiped the floors clean, and locked the door, leaving their heavy hearts on the steps. 

Kageyama, able to maintain his height over Hinata throughout the years, pulled him into his arms once the sun had fallen and their friends went home, almost as if to say goodbye. And in a way it was, but it was more as if to say, “I’ll still be here.” 

Which he was. Always. 

Making new friends in the duo they were was never an issue. Hinata handled the fluff, Kageyama handled business. They were perfect. Amongst endless food and drunken excitement, the team’s first victory of the season held their spirits high, but Hinata couldn’t help but think of the old friends of his who helped him build himself from the ground up. 

Dipping into early hours of the morning, Kageyama dug the bone of his elbow into Hinata’s side, darting his eyes back and forth to the door. They waved and said their goodbyes to the few teammates that stayed, and stumbled into each other, bumping their hips and arms together as they trudged home. 

Hinata crashed against the wall of their apartment, unsteady on his feet, holding himself still with his sweaty palms against his support. It wasn’t his first time drinking, like for example, he used to think he was cool sneaking sips of his father’s sake just to say he did, and when he and Kageyama graduated high school, their old Karasuno team came together for some food and drink. But it wasn’t often that he did. In fact, the last time  _ was  _ probably after his high school graduation. No, actually, not probably — it definitely was. The alcohol left him red in the face, making the tips of his ears blush, his eyes drooping shut. 

Hinata distantly felt some hands helping him to the ground to sit, and felt his shoes slip off his feet. 

“You reek, dumbass,” Kageyama grunted, slotting his arms underneath Hinata’s arms and legs, scooping him up unsteadily. 

Hinata lolled his head back and forth, a stupid grin curling his lips. He tried tipping his head back to look at Kageyama, but he didn’t feel like staying still, and his eyes didn’t feel like staying open either. Hinata settled with a string of snorts and laughs, kicking his legs in the air. It was pretty baffling to Kageyama what alcohol could do to a person. Seeing it turn Hinata into a pool of gibbering mush, attempting to sing in a cracked, thick voice, lazily flinging his limbs around, it was definitely… something new. As far as Kageyama had seen, Hinata had never been that far gone before. It was a side of him that Kageyama was blessed and cursed to see; the annoyance that would be eating at him if he was sober was numbly repressed, and suddenly Hinata’s singing sounded catchy. 

He’d never admit it to himself in the right state of mind, but peeking down at the redhead’s flushed face, his collarbone peeping out from his shirt, how perfectly tousled his hair looked — it felt sinful to say that Hinata was fucking  _ hot.  _ Kageyama physically shook his head to rid his mind of the vivid images threatening to overwhelm.

The creak of their old bed welcomed Hinata with open arms, Hinata immediately seeking out the sheets he so desired to bury himself into. Kageyama was left to stand watch, feeling his balance waver, as the other shuffled blindly around the bed, sprawling sideways and giggling to himself again. Kageyama allowed a smile, running an exhausted hand through his hair, ruffling the shorter ones at the back of his neck. 

It was oddly perfect how their tiny apartment worked out. It was fairly inexpensive split between the two, affordable enough to accommodate a pair of University students. It wasn’t glorious by any means, though. Everything was pretty much one room except for the bathroom. Hinata’s parents had just bought a new bed and had no space for their old one, and two single beds in such an already cramped area wouldn’t have made sense, so Hinata offered to take it off their hands. As far as Kageyama knew, Hinata’s mother and father didn’t question where both would be sleeping. Maybe they both already knew. Parents had a scary accurate intuition sometimes. 

With what active brain cells he had left, Kageyama worked to slip his shirt over his head and shuck his pants off, leaving his boxers. After living with Hinata for a few months, Kageyama came to realize that no matter what, there really wasn’t such thing as personal space anymore. Neither cared about seeing each other half-naked, shirtless, pantless — whatever. They were both guys. It wasn’t weird. Hinata, especially after gaining solid muscle and bragging about the silhouette of a six-pack starting to form, actually preferred to strip down when he got home. Besides, it was Kageyama’s place too. He could do what he wanted. 

However, Kageyama could tell. He could read the motives in a room, and sometimes when Hinata was just making dinner or cleaning or playing a video game, he might undo a button of his jeans or roll up the bottom of his shirt into a lump against his chest, asking to be looked at. It wasn’t rocket science, and by no means was Hinata a rocket scientist. He was so unbearably dumbly blatant when he wanted to be, and it happened a lot. Like,  _ a lot.  _

But as much as he hated to admit it, Kageyama fulfilled Hinata’s desires to be ogled at. Maybe not when he was looking, or not even when he was actively trying to grab Kageyama’s attention. Kageyama found he looked at Hinata most when a bead of sweat flicked off his nose as he flew into the air and scored on their opponents, or when he got overly excited about his favourite junk food being in stock, or when he had a cooling pad stuck to his forehead and his hair pulled into a tight, short ponytail in the summer. It had been eating at him since high school. But as Kageyama thought about it, it was since middle school that his fascination with Hinata stirred.

It became different though, because at night he was able to quell his adolescent fantasies, pulling Hinata’s body against his to retain heat until the morning, bury his face into his birds nest of hair, tangle their limbs together in the dark. It was nice. But torturous. For as long as they’d known each other, Hinata hadn’t made any hints towards his preferences — either that, or Kageyama hadn’t noticed. As it slowly crept into summer, keeping his hands to himself had gotten increasingly difficult, and the fact that he didn’t know what Hinata wanted made his blood boil. Kageyama didn’t know why he felt like that. Finding his best friend extremely fucking attractive shouldn’t happen. But it had. He wasn’t really surprised anymore when Hinata’s face and body melded in with his hot fantasies in the shower, or popped up in class, or walking home, or during volleyball practice… it was hard. And he didn’t know if Hinata would feel the same way. He was scared to find out. 

Hinata gurgled and grabbed the edge of the sheets, holding it up so Kageyama could slip under a little easier. He did, Hinata’s arm falling across his bare chest. Hinata snorted again and squirmed in place. 

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama sighed, the effect of the alcohol making his head swim. Hinata made a few weird noises in the back of his throat, and Kageyama braced himself stiff. “Are you gonna fucking puke?!”

“No, no,” Hinata slurred out and laughed, “my brain’s trying to make words. I’m stalling.”

Slowly, cautiously, Kageyama relaxed. He took a deep breath through his nose, and just then, as he allowed his eyes closed, the room became suffocating. It was too hot. Hinata’s wriggling limbs danced uncomfortably over his skin. He wasn’t ever that touchy before, and once again, Kageyama drew a blank for what to do. 

“Dumbass…” Kageyama groaned, angled his knees and pushed down the blankets with his feet. “What are doing? Go to sleep.”

Hinata, the mess he was, mumbled some more garbled nonsense then promptly whined. 

“I can’t say words, Kageyama. Help me.” 

“You’re speaking words right now, idiot.”

Hinata whined again and shoved his body closer to Kageyama’s. The heat was becoming increasingly unbearable; Kageyama didn’t know if it was just the alcohol messing with his mind, or if it was simply Hinata making his skin tingle, but it was getting on his nerves. He didn’t know what, but something definitely… felt off. Something was different. 

In the dark, Hinata struggled to drag himself upright. His upper body swayed dangerously, threatening to fall but he caught himself, laughing. Another sigh fell from Kageyama’s lips, turning his head and squinting to see what he could of the man beside him. The redhead crossed his arms over his torso, loosely grasping at the hem of his dress shirt. He groaned, trying to pull it up, then huffed a few seconds after. 

“My shirt won’t come off!” Hinata exclaimed. He twisted to the side, blindly searching for Kageyama’s face beside him for reassurance.

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah! It does!” He yelled, frustration burning at the edges of his tone. Hinata quickly turned back and tried again to lift his shirt up, failed, and let out another huff that bordered a sob. 

Silence flooded the room. 

If he was sober, Kageyama, at that point, would’ve started counting down. Five — Hinata would quickly rack his brain for any other options. Four — asking for his friend’s help would be his option. Three — how would he word it? Two — prepare for possible rejection and have to beg. One — 

_ “Kageyamaaaaaaaa…”  _

… and that was how it normally would’ve went. Instead, Hinata wasted no time in begging for help, voice dry, cracked, and desperate. 

Unfortunately, Hinata had solidified a soft spot for himself within the deepest of depths in Kageyama’s heart. It was immovable. Inevitable. 

Kageyama laid still for a moment longer, a rough breath passing his lips when he sat up. He shuffled a little closer, his already tingling hands slowly reaching, then planting on Hinata’s pec and bicep. Kageyama paused, taking another moment for himself. He shut his eyes, clenching his jaw, demanding his drunk self to  _ behave.  _ That dumbass was so drunk he couldn’t even remove his own shirt?  _ Seriously?  _

Hinata released a warm relieved sigh as his friend’s fingers ghosted over his clothed skin, unconsciously pushing his chest out to help Kageyama find out what the problem with his shirt was. As his head swam, he felt Kageyama pause again. 

“Hinata.” A dark voice pierced his ears. Hinata felt a hot shiver spread from his neck to his toes. 

“What?” He replied, his stomach suddenly feeling tight. 

“You… You  _ do  _ realize this is a button-up, right?” 

Kageyama’s hands continued to still over Hinata’s chest and arm, then after a moment of collection, silently began to pluck at the buttons running down the other’s torso. Ugly, drunk, wet cackles bubbled from Hinata’s mouth, spilling out so hard that he flung his head back and fell. Kageyama shrunk his hands back as Hinata’s body warmth disappeared and a soft thump ripped a frustrated groan from his throat. 

_ Please, Volleyball God,  _ Kageyama internally pled,  _ if you’re out there — and I know you are, have mercy. Just this once.  _

Kageyama’s eyelids fluttered closed, deliberately focusing on his breaths to keep his temper down. Hinata was drunk. Hinata clearly wasn’t thinking, because if he was, the dumbass definitely could’ve undone his shirt himself. To finally put an end to the charades, Kageyama kicked off the rest of the blankets completely and leant to the side to forcefully jam Hinata’s knees together. He heard the muffled slap of Hinata’s thighs connecting, and felt a sudden raging redness welcome itself on his face and neck. 

“What are you doing, dummy?” Hinata choked out between a string of giggles. “Touching my legs now, too? Perv! Perv!” 

Kageyama clicked his tongue as his face grew warmer, swinging his bare leg over Hinata’s and straddling his hips. 

“Shut up, stupid! You know how thin these walls are!” He shot back. “And stop squirming around!” 

“Hey — hey,” Hinata laughed, “Kageyama, I’m like a bull!” 

Tense fingers quickly searched for the buttons of Hinata’s shirt within the darkness, and shakily made work from the bottom up. Hinata dove deeper into his laughing fit, wheezing so hard that Kageyama was almost scared that he would end up puking all over the bed. Hinata bucked his hips and kicked his feet, flailing, as if reacting to Kageyama’s touches, which made him question — was he ticklish? 

“A bull, Kageyama, a  _ bull! _ ” Hinata exclaimed again, writhing, bucking his hips harder. 

“S-Stop, Hinata! Stay still!” Kageyama’s fingers were flung away from his work, forced to grab onto the shirt itself and find their way back to the buttons. Buttons of which were  _ way too fucking small,  _ and definitely not worth the embarrassment. 

Hinata made a mountain of his knees, knocking against Kageyama’s lower back. His previously wild hands latched firmly onto Kageyama’s waist, and Hinata blew a wet raspberry with his lips, bucking his hips higher, harder. 

Upon impact, a tight breath sucked into Kageyama’s mouth, a mix between a gasp of surprise and utter shock. And in that case, there was  _ definitely  _ a difference. In the sudden, awful, thick silence, Hinata let his legs fall back down along with his hips. Kageyama’s body burned. The sweaty pads of his fingers squeezed hard around the shirt’s button. He was frozen. As much as he willed the unwelcome silence away, and prayed that Hinata hadn’t actually heard him in his drunken state — Kageyama knew that, just like the soft spot in his heart, it was inevitable. He’d been found out. 

“Shut up. Before you even say anything, shut up.” Kageyama ordered, his own tipsiness slurring his words together. A hotter,  _ different  _ type of tingling warmth raced to prick every inch of his body — a warmth of which pooled in his abdomen, stirring things that shouldn’t have been stirred. But as much as he wanted to throw himself off of Hinata’s body, he couldn’t. From being in the position he was in, his knees had gone weak. There was no escape. The Volleyball God had different plans for him, clearly. 

The echo of an agape mouth hurriedly catching its breath suffocated Kageyama further. Legs numb, arms weak, body utterly ablaze, blood pounded in his head and through his dizziness, Kageyama felt the slight push of his boxers against his crotch. His eyes fluttered open and closed, watching Hinata intently in the silence, wanting to absolutely ensure that his arousal wouldn’t be noticed. And at that point, he didn’t know who was touching where and what was touching what; the alcohol impeded his mind, blending fabrics and hands and legs and everything else together. 

In a moment of desperation to distract from the obvious issue at hand, Kageyama’s trembling hands trailed up from the shirt buttons to the curve of Hinata’s hips, wriggling his fingertips hard into his sides. 

Hinata stuttered out a new burst of laughter, lightly smacking Kageyama’s hands away. 

_ Well, hey,  _ Kageyama thought, relieved,  _ at least it worked. Worth the try.  _

“Mean, Kageyama! Mean! So mean!” Hinata exclaimed. His legs, from what Kageyama could feel beneath him, started kicking again. And Hinata’s hands, instead of being flung around, tracked up the length of Kageyama’s arms in retaliation and messily jabbed into his underarms rendering him immobile for a moment. 

Fuck. He hadn’t thought that through. 

In a blur, as Kageyama felt his own ticklishness get the best of him, he was flown from his position and then drowsily realized the bed was then underneath him. His legs were parted on either side of Hinata who loomed over him, and even through his hazy mind, he could feel the touch of skin on skin. Kageyama’s eyes bulged. When had Hinata taken his pants off? 

Mischievous fingers returned to Kageyama’s underarms, making his body tense, a tight laugh catching in his throat. 

“C’mon, Yamayama, it’s only fair that you get a taste of your own medicine!” Hinata teased, voice wavering as he focused his energy in on his hands digging in there, tickling here, pushing his body against Kageyama’s. 

A short burst of laughter ripped from Kageyama’s lips. Hinata’s hands suddenly stilled, and his body seemed to loom closer. The hands that Kageyama was intimately aware of trickled down his sides, making him squirm. 

“Your laugh is so nice.” Hinata sighed. 

“S-Shut up… You forced it out of me.” Kageyama pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. The room was far,  _ far  _ too hot to be that close to each other, but Hinata didn’t seem to notice or care. He came impossibly closer, the undone bottom half of his shirt ghosting over Kageyama’s abdomen. 

“Yeah. I guess I did, huh?” Hinata murmured, his voice becoming softer as he grew nearer. 

Kageyama’s chest grew uncomfortably tight. Part of his brain urged him to drag Hinata down by the neck and smash their mouths together, but the other part adamantly reminded him —  _ boundaries.  _ Clenching his jaw a little, his fist tracking his lips, he stretched his neck back to escape Hinata’s ever-nearing face. 

“What do you think you’re doing, idiot?” Kageyama’s voice escaped gravelly. Hinata seemed to hum in thought for a moment and leant back, wobbly. 

“I dunno. Tryin’ to kiss you, I guess?” 

Kageyama’s body twitched, his face growing hot. He dropped his hand from his lips and forced himself up with the support of his arms. 

“Why are you trying to kiss me?” He croaked. “If it’s just because you’re drunk, don’t even think about trying anything.” 

“No! Um, well…” Hinata shifted, his hands coming to rest on the bone of Kageyama’s hips. “I just… wanted to!” 

“Because you’re  _ drunk? _ ”

“No, Bakayama!” Hinata huffed. “I was thinking about it all night, and I just  _ wanted  _ to. Because, oh my god — you’re hot as hell.” 

Kageyama’s arms quaked under his weight, another twinge of a strange heat shooting through his body. He shivered beneath Hinata’s feathery touches. In his cloudy haze, Kageyama quickly put two and two together, shyly shrinking away from the other’s increasingly firm contact. 

“F-Fuck off,” Kageyama managed. 

“Make me,” Hinata shot back, pressing his groin directly into the curve of Kageyama’s clothed ass. He gasped lightly, arms threatening to collapse.

Hinata made a soft noise in the back of his throat, almost like a hum, and lurched closer. Their two foreheads gently collided, and that was when Kageyama’s arms completely gave out. Hinata followed him down, moving his hips again. 

“You’re… you’re drunk.” Kageyama groaned, moving his head to avoid Hinata’s lips tracking his. Again and again as Hinata moved his hips against Kageyama’s, Hinata hooked his fingers into the waistband of the other’s boxers and sighed. 

“Yeah? And? Do you even  _ know  _ how long I’ve wanted to do this with you?” 

Kageyama grunted, moving his hands to stop the eager ones ready to undress him. 

“Hinata — fuck, you’re…” 

Hinata bumped his nose into Kageyama’s cheek bone, fanning his hot, wanting breath across his jaw. 

“I’m  _ what _ , Tobio?” He purred. “I see how you look at me all the time. You think I don’t do all that teasing stuff on purpose? I used to do it in high school too, and I’d always catch you staring.” 

Kageyama tilted his head back a little, his eyelids drooping. His cock strained against the constrictive fabric, and from what he could feel, Hinata was the same. A soft breath that could’ve passed as a moan slipped from Kageyama’s lips as Hinata slowly pressed wet kisses down to his neck. 

“Dumbass… why would you do it if you knew I’d just embarrass myself?” He asked, voice shaky. 

The redhead nipped at the skin right beneath Kageyama’s jaw, going in to suck the spot promptly after. A genuine breathy moan escaped Kageyama’s mouth, and Hinata moved his hips against the other’s harder. 

“Because I love it when your facade breaks.” Hinata mumbled. His hands, trapped beneath Kageyama’s, fled from their hold to grasp each side of his neck. Hinata gently rubbed the underside of Kageyama’s jaw with his thumb, hovering his lips over his. “Please, I know I’m totally not sober, but I don’t know if I could ask you this if I was. I just… please, just let me kiss you, Tobio.” 

As Hinata’s hips stilled, Kageyama did completely, too. The stench of alcohol lingered in the air. Their bodies contained an immense amount of heat between them, and it was practically impossible  _ not  _ to lean in and smash their faces together. But, even in the midst of the foreign vehemence, Kageyama’s inebriated mind and mouth held a barricade. His long arms hesitantly went to loop around Hinata’s neck. 

“Promise me you won’t forget it tomorrow.” He whispered. 

His fringe of hair was moved with the eager nod of Hinata’s head. To make it final, Kageyama moved his legs and locked his ankles behind the back of Hinata’s knees. By the back of the head, dragging his fingers through Hinata’s hair, Kageyama brought Hinata down and met him with a smouldering kiss.

The barricade was broken.

They arched, closing the space between their chests, sharply inhaling through their noses as the unfamiliar sensation of a first kiss drowned the world out. And it wasn’t perfect. Not like what Kageyama  _ or  _ Hinata would have pictured, but it worked, and they  _ made  _ it work. Bumps of noses told one of them to tilt their heads more, and laboured, hard pants after parting meant to break away more. But it was great. With one hand remaining on the back of Hinata’s head, tugging at his hair, the other hand slid to his chest and clumsily broke away the rest of the buttons of his shirt. Without moving from the warmth of Kageyama’s lips, Hinata braced himself with his knees and shimmied out of the shirt, flinging it to the side. 

In the fog of indescribable heat, Hinata held his lips open against Kageyama’s a second longer and pressed closer, plunging his tongue into the other’s mouth. Kageyama lifted his hips up, scraping his dull nails against Hinata’s scalp, feeling the vibrations of his own sounds. 

Hinata  _ adored  _ it. 

With tongues separating their open mouths, they broke apart, a short string of saliva connecting them. In the moment they parted, both men hooded their eyes, watching, and in a spark of lust instantly reconnected harder — more eager. 

Kageyama raised his lower half when Hinata began impatiently tugging and rubbing at his boxers, and had to break apart from Hinata’s intoxicating tongue to actually breathe. Except, obviously, Hinata had different plans; he’d make Kageyama absolutely breathless. Quick kisses trailed fire down his neck, chest, and where a soft line of hair began was where the kisses turned into hard sucks and warm laps at the flourishing bruises. 

In a brief moment of clarity and panic, Kageyama wondered, was what they were doing a good idea? Would that night ruin their years upon  _ years  _ of friendship? 

He shuffled onto his elbows, rolling his eyes back when Hinata’s mouth enveloped the head of his cock. 

At that point, Kageyama didn’t care anymore — he didn’t fucking care. He couldn’t count the amount of times he’d fantasized about the exact thing Hinata apparently wanted, too. It was hot. It was sinful. It was probably wrong, and might have caused serious issues in the future. But it was  _ great.  _

Hinata moaned the same way he did when he tasted a delicious meat bun, relentlessly forcing himself lower and lower. Which wasn’t very far, because the closest thing he ever came to a sexual experience was jerking himself off, but,  _ god,  _ if Kageyama wasn’t impressed with how well he tried. It was sloppy and awkward, but with alcohol accompanied by a dangerous amount of lust fueling them, for all they knew, it was the best thing to ever happen to them. 

Balancing on one elbow, crunching his stomach, Kageyama rethread his fingers into Hinata’s hair and held a fist. The intense vibrations of a moan deep in Hinata’s throat sent a wave of shivers up Kageyama’s spine. He breathed heavily with his lips parted, half tempted to drag Hinata back up just to kiss him. Instead, as Hinata briefly broke off, pressing drooly kisses against the sides of the other’s cock, Kageyama’s attention was instantly brought to Hinata’s thick voice. 

“Talk to me.” 

“What?” Kageyama gritted out, sighing out a moan as Hinata lapped at his frenulum. 

“Dirty. Do it.” 

And before he had a chance to reply, the enveloping warmth surrounded his cock once more. Kageyama knocked his head back, tightening every muscle in his body for a brief moment. He released a shaky grunt, forcing Hinata’s head back up. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata said, then released a cry of surprise as he was roughly dragged back up the bed and flipped on his back. Kageyama moved quickly, shedding Hinata’s boxers and slotting himself between his legs. Hinata panted, about to speak up again, but cut himself off with a soft gasp as he heard the sound of spit hitting a hand. Kageyama’s rotating fist surrounded Hinata’s dick, causing another wave of uncontrollable lust to crash hard in his body. 

“What am I supposed to talk about, huh?” Kageyama teased, breathy. “About how fucking hot I find you? About how I’ve been wanting to  _ utterly break you  _ since high school?” 

“Kageyama—” Hinata pled, “me— fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please!” 

A generous amount of spit was added to Kageyama’s hand again, and with his other hand, he raked his short nails down the lengths of Hinata’s thighs. 

“You want me to… do what?” 

The redhead groaned, deep, gravelly. 

“ _ Fuck  _ me, Tobio. Fuck me right now or I’ll cum — oh my god, please.”

And Kageyama didn’t really need much more than that. His body moved on its own, it felt like; mindlessly tearing apart his bedside table drawer for a half-drained bottle of lubricant, drenching his fingers with a pop of the cap, and slowly coaxing Hinata open. 

Kageyama shimmied down a little and dragged the flat of his tongue up along the underside of Hinata’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head until enveloping it completely. Hinata, with a lift of his hips, moaned at the feeling, trying his best to relax around the bodily intrusion. But it went quicker and easier than Kageyama had anticipated. In the back of his mind he thought the alcohol had helped, but he briefly debated that, reminding himself of how there was (now that he knew what Hinata was into) the possibility that Hinata had tried fingering himself before and already knew his limits. However, Kageyama didn’t know, and at that moment, didn’t care. 

“In me, in me, in me — put it in me, Tobio, right now, please,” Hinata begged, impatiently twitching as he listened to the sound of lubricant drenching the other’s cock. 

“You want me?” Kageyama asked. It was a partial tease, but he also genuinely wanted to know in case Hinata wanted to back out before anything happened. But as it turned out, he really had nothing to worry about. Kageyama felt two strong ankles lock over his lower back and urge him forward. 

“Right now — fill me.” Hinata demanded, groaning, pushing back against the head of Kageyama’s cock.

“Tell me if,” Kageyama paused to sigh, finally delving into Hinata’s body, “you need me to stop.”

Bit by bit, Kageyama became engulfed by Hinata’s heat, licking his lips once he sat almost fully sheathed. In a slow, careful movement, paying close attention to Hinata’s laboured sounds, Kageyama drew his hips back and pushed back in. Hinata’s hands, wound around the other’s wrists, tightened marginally. He rolled his head to the side, letting his mouth fall open. 

“Good?” Kageyama asked, making the same gentle thrusts. 

“… I’ve — you’re, ugh, yeah — you’re just big.” He grit out. A hard shiver drew up his spine as Kageyama moved his hand, Hinata releasing his wrist, to lather it in spit once more and wrap around his cock. He arched, unconsciously squeezing around Kageyama. A drawn out breath left Kageyama’s mouth, starting to move his hips and his hand faster. 

As Hinata’s body grew accustomed to the feeling of being stretched, he became wanton with a wave of intense pleasure. His body writhed at the hand of Kageyama, and brought him down by the back of the neck for a deep kiss. 

Hinata was forced to break away, his mouth staying agape, to be able to breathe. The immense, nearly overwhelming amount of pleasure running through him made him pant, a string of moans escaping him. Kageyama leant back to stay upright, both hands coming around Hinata’s firm thighs to attain better leverage. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Shouyou,” Kageyama groaned, snapping his hips forward. 

“Please — holy shit, Tobio, oh my god, fuck me, yes, oh my god —” Hinata ran his his own hands through his hair, tugging on the ends. He tried pushing down to match Kageyama’s pace, but the amount of alcohol still in him impeded his movements drastically. Hinata gasped as something was struck inside him, sending sharp bolts of pleasure throughout his desperate body, drawing louder cries from his throat. 

“You like that, huh?” Kageyama heaved, squeezing Hinata’s thighs harder. In the midst of the darkness, Hinata nodded eagerly. He released his hair, shakily reaching out to find Kageyama’s hands. 

“Hands — throat. Throat.” He managed. Before he’d even tracked down Kageyama’s hands, his thighs were being released and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Hinata lolled his head back with a choked, muted sob, feeling his eyes roll. 

Thick lines of drool trailed down each side of Hinata’s face, not even able to reply when Kageyama would throw increasingly dirtier words his way. He was jolted back with every harsh push Kageyama made. It was incredible. But when his consciousness began to flicker, Hinata immediately raised a hand to slap the other’s wrist, and the hands dropped. 

Hinata gasped for air, desperate, the sounds that he couldn’t make before leaving his mouth in a rushed flurry. 

With Kageyama brushing by his prostate at some angles, Hinata turned into absolute mush. His limbs no longer worked to stay tied around Kageyama’s hips, his arms laid dead by his head — the only thing that brought him back to life was Kageyama’s rough lips pressing against his. Even while Hinata’s body grew numb, through the indescribable amount of stimulation coursing through him, he could feel Kageyama hike up his legs onto his broad shoulders. And at that angle, it wasn’t only sometimes his prostate would be grazed, it was  _ every time.  _

It was something that Hinata couldn’t take. 

As he gasped out, somehow finding the strength to pull his arms in Kageyama’s direction and uselessly drag his fingers down his chest, tears spilled out from the corners of his eyes. Even if he squinted he couldn’t see Kageyama in the dark, but feeling the push of his body against his, hearing his laboured breaths, Hinata knew he was there. He would  _ always  _ be there. 

“C’mere,” Hinata wheezed, dumbly grasping at Kageyama’s chest. Without slowing his hurried movements, Kageyama set Hinata’s legs down and adjusted himself so they were able to kiss again. 

“Shou — I’m so close, I’m so fucking close,” Kageyama moaned, pressing his damp forehead against Hinata’s. 

Using the absolute last of his strength, Hinata drew his arms up and around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him even closer. 

“I love you, Tobio,” He gasped, his overwhelmed mind not even registering that, for a brief moment, Kageyama ceased his movements. They were quickly brought back up to pace, and Hinata felt his body throb. 

“I love —” Kageyama felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm quickly approaching, “Shou, I love you so much, oh my fucking god I’m cumming, Shou, oh my god, fuck —!” 

Brutal tremors jolted Kageyama’s body in place. His muscles tensed so hard to the point where not even the quakes of his orgasm could shake him anymore. In his pounding ears, he barely made out Hinata begging for one last push, dropping his arm from Kageyama’s neck to sloppily jerk himself off. Kageyama managed a few more exhausted thrusts before Hinata arched off the bed and screamed in release. 

They caught their breaths in broken unison, weakly attempting to control their bodies from trembling. Kageyama kept his palms resting on Hinata’s hips, shutting his eyes and deliberately taking deep, deep breaths. He’d never had an orgasm that intense before, and it showed; even after controlling his breaths, his limbs still shivered in aftershock. 

“Ah,” he said, “I… came inside.” 

Hinata groaned, glued to the bed. Kageyama heard the sound of the pillow beneath his head crinkle as he tried to shift into a different position, which, due to his pure exhaustion, was futile. 

“Well, you gonna just stay in there forever?” Hinata snorted. 

“No, dummy, but it’s gonna get on the bed if we don’t move quickly.” 

Kageyama blindly reached around for Hinata’s wrists. When he found them, he locked his fingers around the bone and took another deep breath. 

“‘Kay, on the count of three — ready?” Kageyama said, trying to squint to see Hinata’s face. Hinata grunted, compliant, and when Kageyama slowly retracted his hips on three, he was pulled up from the bed. As quickly as they could move, Hinata was ushered into the bathroom, and then left there to clean himself up. Kageyama stumbled back to bed, collapsing on his stomach. 

When Hinata eventually returned, before climbing in beside Kageyama, he flicked on the bedside lamp. It was a super old, dim light, so even on some loud, stormy nights, he’d keep the light on to make him feel more comfortable. Besides, Kageyama usually crashed within seconds, and not to mention slept like a damn bear, so whatever Hinata did after he fell asleep was up to him. 

So when Hinata finally came back, Kageyama was already far gone. Hinata squirmed onto his knees, giving a tired smile as he watched the other’s back slowly raise and sink. He brushed away some stray pieces of hair on Kageyama’s forehead, ghosting his hand down to his cheek. 

Hinata leant in and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips. 

With a weak grasp, the redhead hiked up the blankets to both of their waists and cuddled up close to Kageyama’s warm side. Hinata draped his leg over the other’s, and left his hand to rest in the center of his back. 

Hinata’s smile returned, giving Kageyama’s relaxed face one last look before drifting off, himself. 

“I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
